


Немного подтолкнуть

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: 5 раз, когда Лио и Гало не потрахались, и один – когда потрахались, но не они.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Немного подтолкнуть

Билеты в кино не срабатывают. Придурок Гало просто не проверяет собственные карманы, поэтому обнаруживает два изрядно помятых квадратика через неделю после сеанса, прямо на глазах у раздосадованных Мейса и Гуэйры.  
\- О, гляди-ка, это что еще такое? – удивленно тянет он, вертя в руках билеты. – Я не покупал!  
Его лицо светлеет, губы растягиваются в широченной ухмылке.  
\- Это та блондиночка подсунула, наверное. Ну, которую я во вторник вытащил из горящей библиотеки! В качестве благодарности, значит. Она так ко мне прижималась тогда…  
\- Да, библиотекарши – те еще горячие штучки, - говорит Реми назидательным тоном. – Наверняка возгорание в помещении произошло по ее вине, ты так не думаешь?  
\- А? Чего? Да нет, это придурок какой-то покурил в читальном!  
Гуэйра переводит взгляд с ненужных уже билетов на дергающийся глаз Мейса и с трудом удерживается, чтобы не отбить себе лицо ладонью.  
Лио читает свежую сводку новостей с планшета с самым невозмутимым видом, словно происходящее его никак не касается.  
Ну да. Оно и не касается. Пока что.

***  
\- Напомни, зачем мы это делаем? – вздыхает Мейс и позевывает, почесывая татуированное предплечье.  
Лио, как всегда, свалил на свои курсы повышения квалификации – или в консерваторию, или черт его знает куда еще, - поэтому на их общей съемной квартире они остались вдвоем. Гуэйра падает рядом с Мейсом на узкий диван и бурчит:  
\- Подвинься, что ноги раскинул…  
По правде говоря, он бы сейчас с удовольствием поглазел на эти ноги – и оказался между ними, – но есть дела поважнее.  
\- Мы обязаны боссу. Жизнью, вообще всем. Этот долбоеб Гало ему нравится – ты же согласился, что нравится! - а внимания на него никакого не обращает. Да и босс морозится. Надо их подтолкнуть. Все заслуживают быть счастливыми.  
\- Ты прямо добрая фея, - фыркает Мейс, и Гуэйра с удовольствием щиплет его за бедро побольней, чтоб точно синяк остался.  
\- Поднимайся. Надо придумать новый план. У них общее ночное дежурство на следующей неделе, пора перейти к чему-то посерьезней.

***  
\- А после второго бокала Гало начал рассказывать, какая славная у него была в детстве кошечка. Расплакался и уснул, так что пришлось отдуваться с дневными отчетами за двоих. Вы уж больше не забывайте в холодильнике вино, ребята, ладно?  
\- А с каких пор ты вообще занимаешься отчетами? – уныло спрашивает Мейс. – Это же забота Реми?  
\- Я развиваюсь как специалист, - спокойно отвечает Лио и ухмыляется. – Знаете, на сколько мне обещали зарплату повысить? Куплю себе такой байк – вы от зависти выть будете. Ну, пока, неудачники!  
\- Я скоро и так выть начну, - стонет Гуэйра, едва за Лио закрывается дверь квартиры. – Нет, таких придурков свет не видывал! Что там у нас дальше по списку? Флэшка с порнушкой? Групповуху им только не качай, давай что-нибудь поромантичнее, свечи там, наручники, пробки…  
\- А может, сами посмотрим? – спрашивает Мейс с каменным лицом.  
Гуэйра готов поспорить, стояк у него сейчас тоже каменный. Собственный член впивается в ширинку так, что из глаз вот-вот полетят искры.  
\- Некогда! – рявкает он. – Вот устроим боссу медовый месяц – тогда и развлечемся. Ну, что ты там уже нашел?

***  
Порнушка не работает: из-за аварии здание пожарки оказывается без света. Как весело рассказывает потом Лио, они с Гало проводят дежурство, вынося мозг по телефону электроремонтной бригаде обещаниями засунуть всем по пожарному шлангу в задницу, если те сейчас же все не починят. А потом – ссорясь с самой бригадой, приехавшей на вызов, едва не закончившийся дракой: Гало, как всегда, полез махать матоем и засветил в глаз бригадиру.  
\- Кстати, ребята, кто-нибудь хочет поменяться со мной на следующую смену? У меня ночная ретроспектива фильмов, очень хотел попасть…  
\- Нет уж, дежурь в паре с этим придурком сам! – отрезает Гуэйра, и Мейс пребольно пихает его в плечо кулаком. – То есть, куда уж нам до него, босс! Он же, хоть и орет как подорванный, но дело свое знает. Ты бы у него чему поучился, а? Может, сходите как-нибудь вдвоем. Э-э-э, пожрать?  
\- Это дешевле твоих курсов, - замечает Мейс, и Гуэйра радостно поддакивает:  
\- Во-во! На байк скопишь быстрее! Кстати, у этого… у Гало и байк же есть!  
\- Да, есть, - кивает Лио. - Он давно всех звал к себе в гараж. Пойдем?  
\- Не, как-нибудь без нас, - машет руками Гуэйра.  
\- Мы от зависти слишком громко выть будем, - добавляет Мейс.  
\- Ну, как хотите.  
Уже на пороге он оборачивается:  
\- Кстати, вы сами-то не хотите пойти на какие-нибудь курсы?  
\- Нет! – хором отрезают они.  
\- Я хочу разве что на курсы киллеров, - сообщает Мейс, когда Лио наконец сваливает.  
\- Я хочу сдохнуть, - честно говорит Гуэйра.

***  
\- Это намек на то, что я вас заебал? - светски осведомляется Лио.  
\- Это намек на то, что ты гондон! – шипит Гуэйра – впрочем, достаточно тихо, чтобы Лио не расслышал.  
\- Кто-то, наверное, перепутал шкафчики и случайно положил в твой, - находится Мейс.  
Лио в самом деле не слышит Гуэйру – или решает сделать вид, что не слышит, - хмыкает, пожимает плечами и отправляет упаковку клубничных презервативов в мусорное ведро.  
\- Эй, босс, да ты обалдел? Тебе не нужно – нам пригодились бы, выкидывать-то зачем? – взвивается Гуэйра, который убил полчаса и обошел четыре аптеки, чтобы найти нужный вкус.  
\- Знаете, давно хотел вам сказать: я, пожалуй, готов стать дядюшкой. Можете больше не предохраняться, - сообщает Лио с непроницаемой физиономией.  
Он выходит из раздевалки, и уже за дверью начинает гнусно ржать в голос.  
\- В самом деле гондон, - стонет Гуэйра, мрачно разглядывая мусорку.  
\- Ты точно все еще хочешь «подтолкнуть долбоебов»? – интересуется Мейс не самым оптимистичным тоном и шлепает Гуэйру по руке. – Куда ты тянешься в помойку, придурок, лучше уж и в самом деле без резинки поебемся. Сам жаловался, что тебе трет.  
\- Иди ты… - огрызается тот, но предательский румянец заливает его лицо.  
Гуэйра выпрямляется и бросает быстрый взгляд на дверь.  
– Ладно, черт с тобой, только по-быстрому. Нет моих сил больше.

***  
\- Трахаются!  
\- Тише ты, - шепчет Лио и тянет Гало подальше от раздевалки.  
\- Нет, ты слышал – трахаются! – радостно озвучивает Гало и без того очевидное. – Я уж думал, они никогда не отстанут. Кошмар! Может, все-таки расскажем им, что твои курсы на самом деле…  
\- Нет, - поспешно отвечает Лио и непроизвольно вздрагивает, озираясь по сторонам. – Как только узнают, что мы встречаемся – тут же достанут советами. Слава богу, ты не видел, что они записали на ту флэшку. А презервативы? Фу! Они же воняли!  
\- Да ладно, идея, в общем, была не такая уж и плохая. Только лучше уж со вкусом банана… Или пиццы. Интересно, такие бывают? Эй, молчу, молчу! – Гало примиряющее поднимает руки, заметив выражение лица Лио. – И чего они так над тобой трясутся, спрашивается?  
\- Заботятся, - говорит Лио, и угол его рта подергивается в несколько кривой усмешке. – Как могут. Долбоебы, конечно. Но свои долбоебы. Ты бы знал, как долго я их друг к другу подталкивал…


End file.
